Unforgiven Love
by AnbuAylaLee
Summary: This is a story of a Kunoichi searching for revenge for her family, when she falls in love with two different people and she doesn't know what to do. This is my first Fanfiction Ever!
1. Prologue

Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, and Kakashi walked to their next mission slowly. Shikamaru lit a cigarette and sighed. "It's okay Shikamaru." Ino said sadly. Shikamaru nodded then saw something out of the corner of his eye. He shot his head up to the tree tops and saw a girl sitting there.

Her hair was black, with green streaks in the front, her left eye was green and her right eye was silver. She looked down and smiled cutely at Shikamaru as he stared. She wore a black dress with a huge green bow in the back, he sleeves were were below her shoulders not connected to the dress. She wore the traditional starter ninja shoes, with fishnet going to her knees.

"Who-" He stopped as she hopped away into the forest. "Shikamaru is something wrong?" Ino said following his gaze. When she saw nothing she shrugged and continued walking. Shikamaru shook his head and caught up to the team.

This is the prologue so i'm sorry it's not that long. I will get the first chapter up ASAP.


	2. Chapter One

Hiroko Hitsumora ran through the trees as fast as she could. She had just been noticed by a boy she recognized but couldn't make who it was, and if she got caught they would kick her back out of the village. She had ran away so long ago and didn't think she woud be excepted anymore. Suddenly she tripped and fell to the ground. "Ow." Hiroko said to herself trying to stand but relizing she seriously injured her leg. Her green strands fell into her green and silver eye. She wasn't use to the ninja way of life yet. "Hey are you okay?" Someone asked from behind her. She got startled and hid behind a tree. "Jeeze you're just like a girl I know." He said. He had blonde spikey hair, and deep blue eyes. He was wearing an orange and black outfit that looked great on him.

"Um hi." Hiroko said nervously. "What are you doing here?" He tilted his head. "I'm..I use to live in the village but I ran away because my mom and my dad told me too for my safety, and I wanted to come back but I can't find them." She said quickly. His eyebrow raised then he smiled sweetly. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto and what is yours?" He asked. She took a long pause before speaking again. "Hiroko Hitsumora." "Hiroko hmm? How about I call you Hiro-chan?" He asked. She nodded quickly. "Come on you can talk to the Hokage. I will take you to her." Naruto said kneeling in front of her as she got on his back. "H-Her? What about Sarutobi-sama?" She asked. Naruto looked back at her sadly. "He died..."

Hiroko's eyes widened as pain filled her chest. When they got into the village Hiroko looked around slowly. "It's been so long." She said. Naruto looked back and smiled at her. "You're cute Hiro-chan, you remind me of my friend Sakura-chan, that is if you took your hair down." He smiled. She giggled cutely as they approached the hokages building. When they arrived he took her into the office, and she saw a blonde woman sitting, facing the windows and clung tightly to Naruto, making him blush. "Hokage theirs a girl who wants to see you." He walked over to her desk. The woman turned and faced Hiroko looking her up and down. "Who is she?" Tsunade asked. "She's a girl who's parents told her to leave the village a while ago and she just got back recently." Naruto explained. "Well then I guess we can except her, but Naruto keep an eye on her." "Tsunade-baachan!" Naruto growled. "Don't worry it's understandable. I mean with all the problems going on I understand." Hiroko smiled. "Fine but you have to stay with me." Naruto said smiling. Hiroko's eyes widened and blushed at the though of staying with a boy.

They arrived at Naruto's house, as she looked around. "I got a new place when I got more money. Theres two beds so you can sleep in one if you want." He said. "Okay." Hiroko agreed. He set her on a bed as she layed down. "I will go get Sakura-chan ot look at your leg, stay here." He said running out of the building. She sat there staring down. A few minutes later she heard the door open. A girl with pink hair, and green eyes walked in smiling. "Her legs injured Sakura-chan can you help her?" Naruto asked anxiously. Sakura nodded touched Hiroko's leg gently. Hiroko winced at a certain spot and Sakura placed her hand over it. It began to glow green and Hiroko's eyes widened. The glowing stopped and so did the pain in Hiroko's leg. "Wow thank you so much. I'm Hiroko Hitsumora." "Hi i'm Sakura Haruno." They shook hands then Sakura left. Naruto sighed and walked out into the kitchen. Hiroko opened the window to see a bird land in front of her with a paper attached to it's foot. She blinked and took the paper off, and opened it. She was shocked at what she saw.

Inside Letter:

I know where you're parents are. Meet me in the forest of death, and come alone or there will be consiquences.

Hiroko blinked then shoved the paper in her pocket and ran out the room, and out the door. Naruto peeked from the kitchen and blinked curious.


	3. Chapter Two

Hiroko stopped at the forest looking around slowly. "So you came?" A voice asked from the trees. "I came for my parents! Where are they?!" Hiroko demanded. Laughter filled the air as a man stepped from the trees. He had long black hair, pale skin, and purple make-up around his eyes. "Who are you?" Hiroko asked. "My name is Orochimaru." The guy said. Hiroko got into a fighting stance. "Where is my family?" Hiroko asked again. "They're dead my child." Orochimaru Hiroko shook her head. "Liar! Where are they?!" She demanded again. "They're dead." He laughed again. Hiroko's eyes filled with tears as she fell to her knees. Suddenly everything around turned black, and when she lifted her head she saw her family laying on the ground slaughtered. Her breath became heavy and teard fell rapidly from her eyes.

Suddenly everything wen't back to normal when she felt a hand on her shoulder but she was too stunned to see was there. "Orochimaru!" Naruto growled. "Well if isn't the fox kid." Orochimaru snickered. "What did you do to Hiro-chan?!" Naruto snapped. "Nothing I just showed her, her dead family." Orochimaru grinned. Naruto growled more his eyes turning red, as he charged at Orochimaru. Orochimaru vanished and Naruto stood there angered, then looked back at Hiroko his eyes growing sincere as he saw how terrified she was. He ran to her lifting her up. When he relized she couldn't move he picked her up like a princess. Hiroko grasped Naruto shirt weakly trying to say his name but nothing came out. "You're fine." Naruto smiled as he carried her back to his house.

Naruto began set her on the bed but she clung to him tightly. "Don't...leave...me..." Hiroko said weakly. Naruto's eyes widened, then slowly sat down with her on his lap pulling her to his chest. The tears that had been falling stopped slowly and she smiled able to move but not saying anything. A few minutes later she pulled back slowly looking at him. He stared at her with a gentle look that made her stomach flip, then he hugged her again. "I'll protect you from him, I won't let him hurt you!" Naruto said sounding sad. "Why are you doing this for a complete stranger?" Hiroko asked. Naruto smiled looking at her. "Because you've become important to me." He said gently. Hiroko blushed and smiled leaning on him.


	4. Chapter Three

Hiroko awoke slowly, looking up to relize she had fallen asleep on Naruto's chest. Her face began to turn red, as she looked out the window. It was night now and she wanted to go back but knew she had to come back before he woke up so she didn't make him worry. When she looked at Naruto she relized how peaceful he looked and she smiled sweetly then ran out of the house to go for a walk. She continued to run until she reached a river and stopped looking at the cherry tree above her. A smile crossed her face as she grapped a handful of petals and looked at the way they looked under the moonlight.

"Hey, are you okay?" Someone asked behind her. Hiroko turned sharply to see a guy with red hair, light green eyes, and a gourd standing there. "Yeah I'm fine, who are you?" Hiroko asked. "My name is Subaku No Gaara, but you can call me Gaara." The guy smiled slightly. "My name is Hiroko Hitsumora, it's nice to meet you Gaara-kun." She smiled sweetly. He looked at her hand slowly. "I like Cherry Blossoms." She said softly. His head shot up, and he blinked as if he was thinking. Suddenly Gaara reached behind her grabbing one of the blossoms and handing it to her. Hiroko blushed taking it, and placing it in her hair. Gaara blushed as well noticing how beautiful she looked under the moonlight. "You're...very pretty." He said nervously. "Thank you." She said as a blush crossed her face. He blinked moving some hair from her left eye. Her face grew worried, because she knew it wasn't normal to have two different eye colors. Gaara's eyes widened as he noticed, and her head dropped sadly. "I know I'm a freak." Her words surprised him, as he remembered people calling him that when he was young.

Suddenly he placed his finger under her chin lifting it up slowly. "No you're not a freak, you're beautiful." Gaara said seeming embarassed afterwards. Her eyes never left his, as a smiled crossed her face as the wind blew sending petals into the air around them. He stared at her and smiled sweetly. "Oh! I forgot I have a meeting! I gotta go, sorry." He said brushing her cheek with his finger and running off. She watched him until she suddenly relized she missed Naruto.

When she got back she placed the blossom in a vase with water and snuck in the room and sat next to him on the bed accidently waking him. "Oh, Good Morning Naruto-kun." Hiroko smiled at him as he sat up directly in front of her. A blushed crossed her face, but she didn't move. "Morning Hiro-chan." Naruto smiled. The moonlight fell through the window casting a glow on her. He sat up all the way pressing slightly closer to her. "Hiro-chan sorry." He said suddenly. "Why are you-" She was interrupted as he kissed her gently. A blush crossed her face as he pulled away keeping his face close to hers. "Sorry I couldn't resist. I've never had to urge to do that before." He laughed slightly. "It's okay no apologies it was nice, and to be honest your my first kiss." She confessed. "May I do it again?" He asked. Hiroko nodded, and Naruto grinned as she shut her eyes. He kissed her again just more intense. Suddenly he pulled back, and looked away. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have kissed you like that." He said seeming upset with himself. "Naruto-kun.." Hiroko began. "Yes?" Naruto looked to her. "Do it again?" She asked smiling sweetly trying to cheer him up. A slight grin crossed his face again as he placed his hands on her shoulders kissing her intensely. Her heart began to pound as she relized she was beginging to like him. He pulled back and smiled at her. "We should get some rest." He said seeming happier. Hiroko nodded starting to stand when Naruto grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down on the bed. "You said not to leave you." He said gently. Hiroko blushed as she layed down next to him. A few moments later they both fell asleep.


	5. Chapter Four

Hiroko awoke to Naruto petting her head. She sat up quickly looking over to him. "Morning Hiro-chan." Naruto spoke happily. "I'm surprised your not on a mission." She spoke slowly. She was actually happy he was there, she hated being alone. "Actually for some reason I have the day off, they said the mission could be handled by Sai and Sakura." Naruto said. To her he seemed kind of happy about it. "What is your connection to Orochimaru anyways?" Naruto asked suddenly. Hiroko's eyes widened and filled with pain slowly. "He killed my family, I don't understand why though." Tears formed behind her eyes slowly. Naruto pulled her to him, holding her close when suddenly a loud crash outside made him jump back. He looked out the window relizing there was a dangerous intruder. "Damn!" Naruto shouted running outside. Hiroko followed as fast as she could. She stopped noticing a sword laying on the ground. _"What's a sword doing here?"_ She thought to herself. She pushed the thought aside grabbing it and chasing after Naruto again. She skidded to a stop ramming into Naruto and almost falling backward. "What's wrong?" She asked following his gaze. A girl stood in front of them with black hair, except one of her bangs was pink. She had Pink eye shadow on her eyes, and a tatoo around her right eye. Her dark brown eyes suddenlt shifted from Naruto to Hiroko, as a grin krept across her face. Hiroko shivered with fear. Suddenly the girl charged at Hiroko pulling out a Katana, slicing down. Hiroko threw up her sword blocking the girl. "W-Who are you?!" Hiroko demanded. "My name is Elena. Orochimaru sent me to kill you." The girl snickered evily as Hiroko's eyes widened.

Hiroko pushed Elena away but Elena still ended up slicing her arm making Hiroko wince. Elena's eyes slowly turned red as she looked into Hiroko's eyes. Hiroko's body suddenly became paralyzed and Naruto looked at her confused. A sudden pressure made Hiroko fall to her hands and knees. She tried to force herself up but it didn't work. Naruto growled and ran toward Elena as fast as he could making hand signs. "Kage-" He stopped realizing Elena had her sword to his throat. Hiroko forced her head up and called out Naruto's name as loud as she could. Naruto blinked then elbowed Elena in the stomach. Elena staggered backward then grinned relizing how Hiroko felt about Naruto. She swiftly got behind Hiroko lifting her to her knees and placing her sword to her throat looking at Naruto. "Since she cares so much about you I'll let you live, but this will be the end for her!" Elena laughed. Naruto remembered the kiss and anger filled him. Claws began to grow, his "Whiskers" began to become bigger, and his eyes grew red. "Don't you touch her!" He growled, running to them and knocking the sword away. He lifted Elena up by her shirt throwing her to the ground, then digging his claws into her stomach. Blood dripped from her mouth, as he lifted her by her hair throwing throwing her against a wall. She slid down injured and looked up to see Naruto holding the katana above her head. Elena's eyes filled with tears as he began to swing down. "Naruto-kun stop!" Hiroko shouted grabbing his arm. "Please..don't kill her!" She begged. "Why not?" Naruto seemed confused. "We could get infotmation on Orochimaru from her!" Hiroko suggested. Naruto grinned grabbing Elena by the arm harshly, and dragged her to the Hokage's building.

When they arrived Naruto threw Elena to the ground, they had tied her so she wouldn't try anything funny. "Who is that?" Tsunade asked tilting her head. "She's one Orochimaru's minions!" Naruto growled. Tsunade's eyes widened then she smiled. "Great job Naruto!" Tsunade smiled. Naruto didn't smile at all instead he looked to Hiroko slowly. "You're okay right?" He asked. Hiroko nodded hiding the injury on her arm. "Okay." Naruto said taking Hiroko's hand and leading her back to his house.

When they got back they sat on his bed. Naruto looked over and saw blood on Hiroko's sleeve. "Blood?" Naruto pulled up Hiroko sleeve to see a deep cut. "Hiro-chan, how did this happen?" He asked. "Elena...got me with her sword." Hiroko said sadly. "Hiro-chan why didn't you tell me?" Naruto asked upset. "I didn't want you to worry about me!" Hiroko said sadly. Naruto's eyes widened then he held her close. "Next time your injured you tell me okay?" Naruto said slowly. Hiroko nodded as Naruto pulled back a little. He looked into her eyes, and her heart began to pound. "Hiro-chan I care about you. I care about you a lot actually. It will be natural for me to worry if your hurt." His voice was sincere and it made Hiroko happy. "Okay next time I'll tell you I promise." She said. Her smile made Naruto blush slightly. Unexpectedly Naruto kisses Hiroko with an intenseness that shocked her. Then she slowly closed her eyes and happiness filled her heart. He pulled back laughing slightly. "I need to stop doing that." He said. Hiroko laughed, and stood. "I'll go make you some Ram-" She stopped and suddenly collapsed to the ground. "Hiro-chan?" Naruto blinked rushing to her. He lifted her up and shook her gently. "Hiro-chan wake up!" He demanded. When she didn't move he rushed her to the hospital.


End file.
